


Don't Die For Me

by ALPHAwolf



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being kidnapped is nothing new for Akihito, but this mob boss means business. A typical abduction flips a perfect day on it's head and Akihito's survival dependent on a shooting star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the usual disclaimers! Enjoy!

Asami stood frozen, arm still outstretched desperately towards the churning water meters below the bridge, wide golden eyes fixed down on the murky depths.

Akihito wasn't dead, he just couldn't be.

 

-Earlier that day-

 

"A-Asami-! N-No I have to- Ahh-ahh-! L- late f-for wor-k-Haa-aaaha-! S-Stoooaap~" Akihito's pleading was all but convincing as he lay sprawled on the bed with Asami over him, a deliciously helpless and sexually intoxicated expression on his cute face. Mouth wide open, swollen lips glistening with saliva, lust glazed eyes half shut. Both were covered in the slick of sweat and seed, sliding together as Asami slammed into the boy under him. Only with Akihito did he lose total control like this, only Akihito could expose him as the sex crazed animal he really was, and only he could make the boy lose himself to pleasure.

Akihito moaned out desperately, his body begging for release as he opened his legs even wider and pushed back to meet his lover's thrusts, coming closer and closer to the edge. Asami grunted, struggling to keep a composed expression and setting his jaw as the muscles around his member tightened deliciously. One of these days he was going to end up cumming before the brat.

"A-Asaammmiii!" His name was practically a gasp as Akihito threw his head back into the bed, body shuddering and tightening as he spurted onto Asami's masculine chest. The yakuza shut his eyes tightly and whispered the boy’s name so quietly he didn't even register it in his orgasm, still moaning as Asami filled him for the hundredth or so time that night, now morning.

Finally empty of everything he had Akihito slumped back into the bed, no strength left in his body as he panted. Asami too seemed more affected than usual, arms shaking as he tried to keep himself up, his breathing laboured.

"G-getting old, huh?" Akihito asked light-heartedly, panting like a dog and smiling weakly. He looked perfect and exhausted, having caught only naps of ten minutes throughout the night when he had fallen unconscious between rounds. Asami gave a slight smile and leaned down, taking Akihito's lips again in a soft kiss, both melting into it passionately as Akihito's hands weakly ran through the other's thick black hair.

The two sighed blissfully and Asami slowly pulled out, making Akihito whimper, dejected and empty. Amused Asami chuckled and kissed the boy’s temple, making him hum in approval.

"I have to get ready for work." Akihito groaned in response to Asami's whisper and tightened his hug.

"Nooo. I'm not working today 'n' neither 'r' you."

"I thought you were telling me only moments ago you had to go to work?"

"I didn't realize I was actually late for work then. You got home at eleven last night and it's almost nine in the morning, how the hell was I supposed to know you've been all over me all night?" The blond yawned and groaned, turning on his side and dragging Asami with him. "Staaaaayy."

"I have a meeting to get to in an hour." Akihito scoffed and mumbled tiredly, eyes unable to stay open any longer.

"I hope you fall asleep in front of them." The dark-haired businessman chuckled at his lover's words as the arms around his neck loosened, Akihito's breathing shallowed as he had fallen into an exhausted sleep.

Asami smiled and kissed his forehead, picking the limp body up and taking it with him to the shower in order to clean them both up before he left. The boy had such soft skin for a male, so smooth and clean. He'd never once seen him shave or pluck his body like some did, yet his skin was practically hairless besides fine, short blond hairs you could hardly see. Either every time Akihito bleached his hair he bleached the rest of his body (and apparently had a testosterone shortage, which seemed unlikely), or he was a natural blond with a testosterone shortage, considering he'd never caught him actually bleaching his hair. Not that he could talk, he was practically hairless too, but that had to do with a childish dare and IPL treatment in his teen years.

The warm shower water washed away all their mess as he held the photographer up, the blond still half asleep standing limply and nuzzling Asami's neck affectionately like a small animal as he was cleaned by the older. Asami slipped a finger inside him to clean out what had yet to leak out, making Akihito whimper and mumble.

"Bastard." He only chuckled and held his lover's wet body close in reply as the water ran over their skin, Asami watching as it slipped down Akihito's perfect inwardly arched back and into the crevice of his faultless cute ass. He couldn't help groping it again, earning a light hit to his shoulder and a groan of 'pervert'.

Once both were clean he picked the juvenile behaved photographer back up bridal style, wrapping them both in towels and setting his boy down on the bed before he dressed. Akihito carefully took small peaks, too tired to realize the man could see he was watching through half lidded eyes. Akihito bit his lip in the mirrors reflection as Asami displayed his god like body and slowly dressed himself in a three-piece suit as always.

Dressed with hair perfectly gelled back he came back over to the bed where Akihito was 'sleeping' and dried him properly before laying him on the blanket, pulling the spare duvet for such occasions out from under the bed to replace the dirty one, tucking the naked boy in its warmth. Asami rose a brow at finding a vibrator that should have been in his bedside draw within the duvets confines and placed it on the bedside table on Akihito's side.

Finally he gave the blond a sweet long kiss, knowing the boy was struggling not to respond. Once Asami then left the room he looked back from the bedroom door to see Akihito lick his lips with a small smile, eyes shut as he let out a little content sigh.

The brunette smiled subconsciously and left the penthouse in a wonderful mood, despite his fatigue from the night’s activities. He'd have to get Kirishima to bring him a coffee.

 

§

 

"Long live the reckless and the brave! I don't think I wanna be saved! My song has not been sung! So long live us~!"

Akihito groaned as his ringtone went off, hand lazily flopping like a fish around on the bedside table, looking for his phone. The blonde’s eyebrows creased and he lifted his head to see what the plastic thing he had grabbed instead was. His eyes widened and he quickly threw the vibrator away, looking at his hand disgusted.

"Damn Asami." The boy grunted and reached for his phone, hanging up on the photography agency he worked for. He was too tired today. With an exhausted groan Akihito let himself sink back into the pillow.

Just as he let his head fall back there was a quiet crash from the kitchen. Akihito shot back up and he looked towards the open bedroom door, slowly getting out of bed to investigate. The blond took his mobile with him, as Kirishima had put himself as his emergency call, also picking up Asami's button-up shirt to cover himself.

Asami was out at work, Kirishima was the only other person with access and he was always at Asami's side during work hours, especially if he had an important meeting. The only person supposed to be here was him, and Akihito didn't take kindly to burglars. Though how someone had managed to get passed security was beyond him.

Buttons half done up Akihito peaked into the lounge from the hall, seeing no sign of life in there or in the kitchen from where he was. Cautiously he walked as quietly as possible towards the kitchen in search of the noise, bare feet silent against the wood floorboards. Looking around the corner into the kitchen he found it empty, but the glass of water he had left on the kitchen table yesterday was shattered on the floor. Obviously that didn't move on its own. Now a little worried Akihito took a step back, freezing as he bumped into something big.

Suddenly a white cloth was covering his mouth and he fought to remove it along with the thick arms trapping him. The cloth filled his nose with a sickly sweet chemical taste as his body began to still, only just able to press the emergency call button for Kirishima as he was put unconscious.

 

§

 

It was dark, and cramped. Those were Akihito's first two observations as he began to wake, shocked into full awareness as his world suddenly jolted violently. He groaned in discomfort and tried to move, or see, but either he was blind and locked in a clear box, or just trapped in a normal one. He groaned and attempted to open it, kicking futilely and trying to move in the extremely cramped confines, it wasn't comfortable either.

The box was jolted again, the constant rumble leading Akihito to believe he was trapped in a kind of suitcase, currently in a driving car, apparently on a very bumpy road, he thought as the box shook again. He groaned and tried to feel around in the case for any sign of his mobile, finding he was still in Asami's shirt and nothing else, trapped in a tiny cage with no idea of where he was going, or who had taken him. If he was lucky it was just Feilong or some other one of Asami's harmless 'friends' looking for cash or something, worst case it was Sudoh trying to kill him again in order to steal Asami away. The thought sent a new wave of panic and he kicked harder, certain his feet and neck would bruise from the force he was using, desperate for freedom.

The car's speed slowed noticeably and Akihito stopped, listening closely as the transport halted and a car door was open and shut, followed by the opening of what sounded like a boot, directly above him. The box was lifted and he squeaked as he was forced onto his back, feet up.

Knowing from experience that yelling wasn't going to help he stayed to groaning as his pitch-black confinement was carelessly carried off, growling lowly in an annoyed fashion at the gorilla he knew was carrying him, most likely the same guy that kidnapped him. He'd be sure to give him a good groin aimed kick when he got out.

The box swayed and shook, making him bite his tongue painfully to avoid screaming his head off at the person carrying him. Hopefully he wasn't being thrown into a river or off a building or something of the like. The horrendous thoughts made him whimper and ready to kick violently in case he was thrown.

His cage was dropped carelessly and he screeched, followed by a groan as it hit the ground, attempting to reach his head to rub it better.

"Bastard, be more careful!" He yelled out to whomever had dropped him angrily.

Light flooded his vision and he clenched his eyes shut before blinking many times and sitting up on his knees. Opening his eyes and looking around Akihito found he had indeed been stuck in a suitcase.

The room wasn't big by the looks, a plain old one room, empty wood countryside house with a view of a river and rice fields beyond outside the small window.

He growled and his head snapped towards the thug that had carried him, ready to insult him fiercely, but thought better as he was shocked silent by the seven-foot-tall bouncer covered in bullet scars with a tank of a figure. Akihito gulped as the man in an armless suit, to show off his muscles and scars probably, towered over him.

"My apologies we couldn't bring you in a nicer fashion. I doubted you would comply to any other method." Akihito looked over to the voice, quickly huddling closer and holding Asami's shirt shut to hide his body.

Yet another 'businessman' by the look. He seemed older than Asami, with a thin frame and only slightly taller than Akihito. He wore an expensive suit, his hands hidden behind his back and stood straight with a polite business like smile. Akihito glared to him, looking like an angry cat bearing its teeth, fur straight up, though that was probably just the effects of the sex/bed/suitcase on his white-gold locks.

The man chuckled and Akihito tried to cover himself up better with the large shirt, hoping he wasn't blushing due to the intense gaze the man was giving him, which seemed to burn straight through his clothes.

"Who the hell are you assholes'!?" Akihito spat fiercely, demand made not so threatening by his state. The man smiled as if he were trying not to laugh and held out a singlet shirt and jeans.

"Perhaps you'd feel more comfortable with these? My guard was so kind to get them for you before he left. He risked being caught for these you know?" Holding back a nasty comment Akihito stood up and snatched the clothes out of the man's hand, glaring at him all the while and shivering in disgust as the man shamelessly checked his legs and thighs out.

He hid behind the thugs back for some privacy, pulling up the skinny jeans and pretending he didn't see the thug looking at him in the corner of his eye as he changed. Hopefully he wasn't perving and just so stupid he was curious. Trying to remain calm as possible he took off Asami's shirt and put the singlet on, also putting the white button up on over the top as he was cold and its scent gave some comfort.

Dressed he peaked out from behind the guard at the man, ignoring the gorilla's blush. The man had a smug smile and beaconed him over with predatory eyes.

"Come on out. I won't bite, I promise." The comment gave him little comfort as he stepped out into the open, still glaring at the man. "Now, do as your told and no one gets hurt." Akihito looked at the man suspiciously, appearing ready to challenge him. "Don't, and, well... Asami dies." Akihito's eyes widened at the sudden threat. The man only smiled as Akihito scoffed. This guy was in way over his head.

"What do you want?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"What do I want? Why, I want what everyone wants." The man pause with a smile and took a step closer. "To see the great Asami Ryuichi descend into anguish and kill him from the inside." He seemed to sigh blissfully.

"The hell? What people want that?" Akihito asked looking at the man like he was a complete phsyco. Probably was. As far as he knew everyone wanted Asami for themselves, and that's why he was always being threatened, because they wanted him out the way.

"All his rivals of course." Rivals huh? "I have a man on the inside, ready to kill as soon as I give the word, so be a good boy, ne?"

"The hell makes you think I give a shit about that stuck-up bastard’s life!" The man gave him a mock pity expression, a small smile and thin eyes. He knew everything, he could see it all just by looking at him. Akihito swore under his breath.

"Now, I want you to call Asami." His other hand came out from behind his back and held out Akihito's mobile. It was unlocked, all that was needed was to press the call and Asami would be dialled. "You tell him your fine and won't be home for and unknown extended period. Understood?" Akihito glared at him for a while, having a staring contest of sorts till he gave in, looking down with his hair shadowing his face.

"Fine."

"Good." The man pressed call and held the phone in front of his face with it on speaker, not allowing him to take it. The mobile rang thrice before Asami picked up.

"Akihito?" He sounded confused, surprised the boy had called, as it was such a rare occurrence. The blond bit his lip.

"Ryuichi," The first clue that made Asami's eyebrow rise.

"Akihito, what is it?" He sounded concerned. Feilong, whom he was having a meeting with, also rose a brow at Asami's tone. Akihito struggled to keep his voice steady as he was stared at, chewing at his lip nervously.

"I-I'm fine, I just won't be back for a while," His voice was quieter now. Surely Asami wasn't so stupid he couldn't tell something was up?

"Why?"

"I-I'm at a stakeout for work today." Asami sat up straight in his seat, concerned. His kitten wasn't working today. "It might last a while."

"Do you need any assistance?" Akihito gulped as the supervising man's eyes bore into him, praying that was Asami's way of saying he would come for him.

"I'll be fine," The man seemed to lose his patience and tapped his foot. "I have to go, I-I love you Ryu." The suited man hung up and smiled. Truly the boy was predictable.

Meanwhile Asami's warning bells were going insane. This was a big emergency. The yakuza shot up in his seat, shocking Feilong and alerting Kirishima who quickly went to open the doors as Asami rushed from the room. Feilong hurried to get up and follow.

"What has he done now?" The Chinese man asked, seeming amused.

"Akihito's been kidnapped." Feilong expression shifted immediately, his strides becoming less elegant as he kept up with the bigger man.

"Where is he?"

"I'll know soon." The taller responded, looking down at his phone, the tracker on Akihito's phone sending a weak signal from Japan's countryside as the satellite closed in on its point of origin.

"Asami-sama, I believe I should inform you Takaba-san called me three hours ago on emergency call, but did not speak. I apologize for not telling you, I assumed it was a prank." Kirishima trailed behind looking guilty, trying to keep his head high and avoid the sharp glares' the two yakuza ahead gave him.

"Kirishima, ready the car and prey I don't lose my temper."

"Thank you for your mercy Asami-sama, right away sir." Kirishima rushed off, palms sweaty. Hopefully they found the boy soon or he would most certainly be to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alarm tone was The Reckless and the Brave by All Time Low, the song suits Aki's personality so well!


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had set and slowly the sky was turning a bruised purple, one or two stars shining outside Akihito's small 'dungeon' window. He had been locked up after calling Asami in a cellar like bomb shelter under the small wood house, told to wait quietly. He had attempted to escape, crawling around in the small space. There was no other way out and the 'window' or rather small hole between rocks he could fit a hand through, was impossible to make bigger. He had tried and his fingers now bled and stung from the effort. Asami still hadn't come. It must have been at least four hours since he called. Why hadn't he found him yet? He always did.

There was a thump and a creak as the hatch above him was opened, before a big hand reached in and forcefully pulled him out. He felt like a cat being grabbed by the scruff of his neck as he was pulled up indignantly by the back of his collar.

Akihito struggled futilely as he was pulled back into the wood cabin and dropped on the floor.

"I can get out myself you know! I don't exactly enjoy it in there!"

"Apologies. I have no doubt you could, but I suspected you would not want to come out once you found what we have in store for you." The man was giving him a thin smile, an evil gleam to his eyes as he stared down at Akihito. There was a new man, another thug, this one normal sized at least in a full suit and dark glasses. He held a strange harness contraption, a timer connected to what looked like four separate bomb packs.

Akihito's eyes widened and he jolted as the hutch was left to slam shut beside him.

"Now, you are either going to put this on under that shirt," He held out a silver gun at Akihito's head, "or we are going to put it on for you. And be careful, too much unnecessary movement and one will go off, successfully killing you and leaving us unharmed." Akihito would usually glare, but right now he was honestly too terrified. A gun was bad enough, but now bombs'!?

Still on his knees he slowly removed Asami's shirt as he was instructed? and clenched his eyes shut while the new guard strapped the harness on, trying not to move at as he held back tears. He was scared now. He wanted to go home.

"Now Takaba, you’re probably wondering what all this is for, hm? Well let me tell you." He crouched down and whispered menacingly into the blonde's ear. "I'm not stupid, Aki-chan~" He mocked. "You think I didn't know you'd call for help? I know Asami's coming. I planned it. Now you will have a choice. Kill yourself," Akihito froze, "Or kill you both. Either way you'll die, but hey, think about it." Akihito let a tear slip, dropping onto the mouldy floor boards as he stared back at the man defiantly.

Asami's shirt was dropped onto his shoulders by a thug, and he wrapped it around himself tightly for comfort.

"Pick him up." The largest thug obeyed the suited man's request and gently picked up barely struggling boy, following the man outside to the car.

Akihito was strapped into the car, the large guard at his side as the car started and drove off.

"I should set it off now. Kill all you assholes." Akihito mumbled with a defiant broken smile.

"Sorry, but it's remotely activated. I was going to set it off if you struggled too much. It has no sensors. I control whether you explode, and if you do something stupid, I'll just have to shoot you." He pointed the gun in his hand at Akihito again who coward away, looking down with a grimace.

The car followed the river, driving in silence till they arrived at cement bridge, stopping in the middle.

Akihito barely struggled as he was pushed out onto the bridge, the massive thugs hand on his shoulder, forbidding escape. He put Asami's shirt on properly, wrapping himself tightly from the cold dusk air and sniffling.

He was lifted up onto the bridge edge, forced to stand on the thick cement rail. The river was quite far below now, and deep looking from where he stood. He gulped, holding himself tighter as a chilly breeze stung his cheek and whipped his hair about, his bare feet freezing from the cement below them.

"Now let me explain the rules." The man said, standing in front of him on the bridge. He held out a small black rectangle and pressed the red button. Suddenly the harness lit up, the timer giving a three-minute mark. Akihito's body shook as his heart sped up, sweat slipping over his body and making him shiver more. The 3:00 flashed red on pause.

"Now, you are going to stand there and hold this." He passed Akihito his mobile, the screen now locked with the tracker blinking on the screen. Akihito took the phone slowly, hand shaking.

"When Asami gets here you'll have three minutes to say goodbye. Then you either jump off and save him, or kill him with you. Your choice. Drop the mobile in the river and we shoot you." Akihito chuckle humourlessly.

"Gonna die anyway, at least that way you don't get what you want."

"Oh no, I still get what I want, the mobile is just for show really. A little irony. Made to help him protect you, only to lead him to watch you die. He's already pinpointed your location since I lifted the signal scrambler." The yakuza smiled while Akihito bit his lip to stop it trembling. "Don't you want to say your goodbyes?" Akihito accidentally whimpered pitifully and the man's smile turned to a grin. "Wonderful. Remember, try anything, and you die before you get to say goodbye. My thanks for your compliance, perhaps we will meet in hell, ne?" He got back into the car and looked back to Akihito. "By the way, I also have the entire bridge rigged with explosives. Stay on the bridge too long and go off, the others will too. Goodbye Takaba." The car door was slammed shut by the gorilla guard who then sent the teary and terrified blond and apologetic look. This made Akihito cry harder, clutching his mobile tightly, the other hand in a fist as the wind blew his hair and Asami's shirt around.

The car revved and the man's window rolled down.

"Remember, we'll be watching." He smiled with a wink as the car sped off.

The blond sobbed as he shook. This was it. He would never see his family and friends again. Being around Asami had finally killed him, but he couldn't blame him where he usually would. He needed to see him before he died, that mattered the most. How stupid he was, dying for the man who raped and imprisoned him. He was too nice a person. Who cared about Asami anyway? Oh yeah, he did. He wasn't even on a first name basis with the stupid bastard. He must be an idiot. He should just run, but what was the point? He was a dead man already. Akihito whimpered again.

This morning had been so good, how had he ended up here? The worst part of this was figuring out Asami would be the person he most regretted having to leave. Not his friends, or obachan. What an idiot he was.

The sky had turned such a dark blue it seemed black, and millions of stars now shone clearly. It was a beautiful sight, the half-moon glowing white in the centre of it all. Akihito smiled brokenly, looking up at it all. Maybe when he died he'd become one of those shining lights? Nah, there was a special place in hell reserved for him thanks to Asami. At least he could be certain he'd see the bastard again, one day.

A shooting star streaked through the black sky and Akihito shut his eyes tightly, making his impossible wish before it faded to none.

The sound of a quiet engine interrupted his thoughts as a black limo sped towards the bridge, no license plate. Asami. The realization made Akihito smile, still crying. It stopped by the bridge and the car door was thrown open, Asami rushing out onto the bridge relieved.

"Akihito!" Feilong stepped out of the limo as well looking worried.

"G-get off the b-bridge." Akihito said shivering with a choked sob, opening Asami's shirt to reveal the bombs strapped to his chest. The timer beeped and the countdown began, Akihito's breath hitching as he had a panic attack. Asami and Feilong's eyes widening as Kirishima, Suoh and Yoh also stepped out onto the bridge, all looking shocked as they saw the time bomb.

"Akihito come here, Kirishima will defuse it." Akihito shook his head.

"I-I can't move or he'll set it off." Akihito said, starting to cry again.

Asami rushed closer, but Akihito stepped back closer to the edge, making him freeze.

"Don't get closer!" They stared at each other, frozen in time as the timer beeped down to two minutes, Akihito gearing into automatic. His tears stopped as he focused on the other.

"Do me a favour and kill the asshole huh? I don't know who he is but I know you'll find out." Asami looked in disbelief at Akihito's shaking attempt at a smile, tears running down his cheeks.

"Don't be stupid Akihito. You wasting time!" Feilong yelled, making the blond turn to him and smile, lips twitching downwards.

"Bye Feilong. Say bye to Tao for me. Bye Yoh, thanks for risking your ass for me. Same to you two." Akihito said nodding respectfully to Kirshima and Suoh who stood unmoving in shock.

"A-Asami," They stared at each other a few seconds, Asami silently begging him down into his arms. He looked heartbroken. That kind of made him feel more self-assured, though it was kind of useless now, to know his feeling were recuperated.

The timer hit the one-minute mark.

"I...I-"

"Shut up and get down here right now." Asami commanded, Akihito talking through him.

"-I-I-" Oh God he was going to die. He was actually going to explode.

Thirty seconds.

"Don't you dare Akihito." Akihito pause and gave him a small smile, tears shining like falling diamonds.

"...I love you."

Asami ran toward him and Akihito stepped back, letting the mobile go and listening as it hit the ground with a smash. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes as he fell backwards, air rushing over him. It was like flying backwards, and he wondered if this was what it would feel like when he fell down into hell. The dark abyss that had already begun to swallow him up.

Asami stared down into the water as Akihito splashed, a larger following as the bomb went off in the black looking water, red droplets jumping up with it. He stayed unmoving, arm still extended out desperately towards the churning water meters below the bridge, wide golden eyes fixed down on the murky depths as Akihito's body sunk.

Akihito wasn't dead, he just couldn't be.

No one moved. No one breathed. The wind blew, the river ran, the stars shone and the rice-fields flowed, but the concrete bridge stood frozen and lifeless.

Finally Asami pulled away from the edge, face shadowed and hands in fists. The mobile lay before him on its front, and he crouched down to pick it up. There was a large crack down the lock screen. The tracker had switched off and now had it usual wallpaper. A picture of Akihito and Asami was displayed on the screen, Akihito's bright grin and cute wink separated from Asami's small smile by the glass crack in the screen. Forever separated. He swiped the screen and attempted to unlock the mobile, only ending up locking it for a minute.

Akihito couldn't be dead.

"Kirishima, send a search party."

"Asami, no." The yakuza boss shot Feilong a dark look that would have made a child cry as the Baishi bit his lip, also looking upset. "I don't think you want to see the body's state. I'm sure Akihito would prefer you remember him as he was. There may be nothing left."

A gunshot sounded and Feilong fell with a gasp, clutching his knee. Yoh rushed to his side supporting his boss and staring in shock like the others present.

"Shut up!" Asami still held the gun pointed at Fei, finger on the trigger

"He's dead Asami!"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"You’re not the only one who had feelings for him you idiot! Don't fuck this up any more than you have."

"What?" Asami growled threateningly.

"It's your fault this happened. Don't pretend it's not. His blood is on your hands. I should be mad at you, but I pity you too greatly." Asami roared, eyes slits as he pressed lightly on the trigger, the two looking straight into one another's eyes. They stayed like that, the cool air twisting Fei's hair like it would a woman’s. The moon reflected a speck of water in the feminine Baishi's eye, possible due to the pain, or the betrayal, or the sudden death of a friend.

Asami let his arm relax, lowering the gun and turning his head away.

"Get in the car. Drop Feilong and Yoh at the hospital and go straight back to the penthouse."

"H-Hai Asami-sama."

Feilong groaned as he was picked up carefully by Yoh and put into the limo gently.

The ride back was silent, the whole night seeming just a bad dream.

Asami didn't process when fields turned to high-rises. He didn't notice as Feilong left, giving him an apathetic look, knowing the other was completely out of it. Asami didn't realize he himself had left the limo and returned home with Kirishima bidding him goodnight.

It was all a blur. One moment he had been speaking to Akihito in the cool night air, the boy as beautiful as the stars that framed him, and now he sat alone in the dark, Akihito's smile but a memory captured on the mobile in his hands. He sat there, hours, just staring down at the boys smile and mischievous eyes.

Dead. Gone. He would never see him, ever again. And it was all who's fault? His fist's clenched. He would get revenge. He'd rip them apart himself, cut them open and make them bleed the way his heart now wept. People would pay. First, the person who could have prevented this entire ordeal.

Asami's gun was held in his hand, ready to shoot. He stood, leaving the mobile on the table and walking out the penthouse for a little night trip. Those accountable would be held so.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood gathered on the ground under the barely living body, slipping down his feet which hovered centimetres above cold red floor, his blood frozen in a puddle. The man gasped, hanging from the industrial freezer ceiling on a meat hook shoved in his back, wearing only his torn bloodied Prada pants. His exposed skin was covered in numerous cuts and bruises, skin white and lips blue from the cold. He should have been dead by now, but his captor had made sure to drag the torture out. This would be the last day of his first week wishing the bastard would just kill him already. Never underestimate Asami Ryuichi was definitely the lesson here.

The man was a beast, looking demonic standing before him, unaffected by the cold and holding a gun. The weapons surface was cloudy due to the cool.

His golden eyes glinted and his lip twitched upwards. In retrospect, he should have just killed the boy and sent him to Asami in pieces like a jigsaw, but no, he had to get cocky. The temptation had just been too great. He thought he'd be safe, but his favourite guard just had to go and abandon him. His gorilla had let Asami pass, even helped the monstrous man to detain him. It seemed he had also underestimated Akihito's attraction abilities on that account.

The gun sounded and the man gasped as the next wave of blinding pain hit his knee, then his other leg, his arm, the other shoulder. When would it end? This blinding pain! Asami's feral smile was all he saw in his blurred vision, the misty gun pointed at his stomach. Three shots at an upside-down triangles points. Pain, regret, sorrow.

Asami turned and left the meat freezer of a pork factory often used for such gruesome events by many crime lords. The man would bleed out and die soon enough. His revenge was complete, Akihito was avenged as had been his dying wish. Not that Asami needed him to have asked him to, but the request made it easier to stay on track, rather than just killing everyone that pissed him off in the slightest.

Finding Akihito's killer had been more trying with Kirishima in hospital. Perhaps he should have just shot him once rather than as many times as he did, though to be fair he had been blind with grief and not thinking straight at the time.

The limo, now driven by Suoh, took him back to the penthouse, which he could barely stand to be near. He hadn't touched anything of Akihito's except his mobile. In fact he still hadn't really had the time to think and fully process that the boy was dead. He couldn't be though. He wasn't supposed to die first. He wouldn't dare.

Asami sat in his living room in darkness, looking out over Tokyo at night, a city which used to seem so bright and beautiful.

Asami retrieved Akihito's mobile from his jacket pocket. It was now unlocked, having had a 'specialist' open the phone for him. The password had been 4527, ILAR in code. At first he had thought it was a misspell of the English word liar, but began hoping that just maybe it had been 'I love Asami Ryuichi'. Impossible though, since Akihito didn't know English as far as he was aware.

He wasn't sure whether knowing the boy had fallen for him made it better or worse. To have lost him, when he had only just won his heart. He outright refused to ever allow himself to acknowledge his own feelings, and he swore never to repeat them. He'd sooner rip his own broken and bleeding heart out.

Akihito's home screen photo was a picture of him and his two friends, Takato and Kuo. He wore that same happy expression, a spark of joy no one could snuff out. Asami smiled at all the childish games and photoshop apps. To his surprise there was a lot on the boy's phone in English, something he hadn't known about him. Actually, he really didn't know that much about him. He'd never bothered to care about his past or skills. Why was that so painful a shot in his heart?

Going into 'Photos' he scrolled down the pictures. Many landscape shots, many people shots, all beautiful and done to the best that can be expected of a mobile camera. Asami chuckled at the pictures of Akihito and his friends, Akihito's selfies and the many photo's the blond had secretly taken of him. Most when he was half naked and sleeping. How he'd love to tease him over it. Another shot hit his heart. How could the dead cause so much pain? Why was he causing himself so much pain?

He flicked over through Akihito's selfies, so many beautiful pictures of his lost lover. They'd look so beautiful framed. Unable to look through more he changed apps and scrolled down Akihito's contacts, finding his as the first labelled 'Asami-chan'. It made him smile.

No interesting contacts, ignoring his duty to inform Akihito's worrying family and friends who had non-stop called and messaged, he moved onto his notes.

The note app contained very little besides shopping list's, birthday date reminders and job notes.

He had Asami's and Kirishima's birthday dates on the top of the list with gift ideas and Feilong, Yoh, and Tao's underneath before his usual friends and family. Besides Asami's name and birthday were several ideas for gifts to a man with everything. Strip? Be really good? No smoking t-shirt? Asami chuckled as the list went on with many humorous and kinky ideas listed.

His shopping list had a set of notes under it, reading 'things the bastard doesn't like', followed by a list of foods he didn't enjoy.

The brat was so thoughtful. Had been. Asami frowned, thumb freezing as it scrolled.

He had never deserved Akihito, and the boy hadn't deserved the pain Asami had put him through. And now he'd killed him. He had killed the only thing he had ever come to love.

Asami grimaced. The word was shattering.

Tokyo's lights and stars reflected over a lone tear slipping down the once heartless man's cheek, taking his short-lived love and joy with it, just as Akihito had slipped through his fingers.

 

§

 

The blond shot up with a gasp, instantly keeling over and groaning from the searing pain in his stomach. His vision was a blur of light and dark shapes as he tried to see his surroundings. Last he recalled it was so cold it had stung, very wet, and then pain. It was all fuzzy, and he felt as though he didn't want to remember.

Akihito groaned and slowly laid back down into the warm mattress he was apparently laid on. Perhaps he had been shot and was now in hospital? Where was Asami?

There was a creak and the boy groaned, trying to open an eye to see the newcomer. The shadow hurried over to his side and pulled the blanket down and his shirt up, poking his painful spot making him hiss.

"I'm so sorry!" They whispered, sounding like a woman. Slowly his vision returned and he could see in more detail than before. The short, blurred woman was changing his wounds dressings, replacing the soaked red bandages with new ones. "We have no doctor so I'm afraid the local vet had to stitch you up. They seem to have opened up..." Slowly her soothing voice faded out and his vision blacked.

 

Cold. Wet. Burn. Sting. Pain. Boom!

Akihito gasped and panted as his eyes shot open. He couldn't move but he could see. His eyes darted around in panic as he found himself tied down to a rickety bed. His arms were roped down and he was shirtless, but covered with a blanket. Worried he tried to slip his hands out the rope, doing so rather quickly as they weren't done tightly and thankfully hadn't left any marks. Slowly he tried to sit up, groaning as he did so and looking down at his stomach. His eyes widened at the huge plastic fishing wire stitches across what looked like it had been a huge hole in his stomach. The bomb. He had survived.

Akihito grinned widely and laughed happily, bending over as he did with tears pricking his eyes. Who cared where he was, he was alive. Another cheat of death! The thought made adrenaline shoot through his veins.

"Your awake!" Akihito looked to the door of the small wooden room, seeing a short middle-aged woman with kind brown eyes. She smiled and walked over to the bed, moving the blanket from his legs and uniting the rope. "Sorry for the rope dear, but you kept re-opening the stitches when you woke up or had a bad dream." Akihito nodded.

"Thank you very much for your kindness. Where am I?" The woman's smile grew brighter at his shining grin.

"This is my husband’s rice farm. The children found you washed up downstream with a bad stomach wound. You had three plastic bombs strapped to you." The woman looked worried, yet curious.

"Fake? So only one was real. Ah-!" Akihito crumbled over again as a sharp pain hit his stomach.

"Ah, you poor dear! You've become skin and bone after sleeping so long too! We did feed you when you woke up every now and then, but the wound in your stomach is very tender and it hurt you to eat."

"Thank you." She nodded with a smile.

"You’re lucky that bomb didn't kill you." Akihito nodded. Maybe it hadn't gone off properly because of the water? Akihito smiled. He'd never make fun of wishing on stars ever again.

"If you don't mind my prying, you’re not yakuza are you?"

"Eh!? N-No, I was a hostage. My names Akihito Takaba."

"Oh you poor sweetheart! I'm Meiko Kakuro. I apologies for my assumption."

"It's fine, I have a habit of finding trouble. I work aa criminal photographer."

"Ahh I see, I'm so glad you’re alright." Akihito smiled and nodded.

"Can I get up?"

"If you can! You've been in bed over two weeks. Shall I make you some food?"

"Yes please." She nodded and rushed off with a smile, stopping at the open door and making a scolding expression downwards.

"Don't annoy the poor boy!" Whoever was behind the door seemed to agree and she left. Akihito watched the door as three little heads poked around the door. Caught they gasped and hid behind the door. Akihito chuckled and slowly stood, finding his legs wobbly and sore. Ignoring the pain in his relaxed muscles he tiptoed over to the door and stuck his head around the corner.

The three young children gasped and giggled as he pulled a face and hid back behind the door. One by one they crept in. Akihito sat crossed legged on the floor and greeted them with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Akihito. What are your name's?" The children instantly warmed up to him as kids tended to. There were two girls and the youngest a boy, ages nine, eight, and seven.

It turned out they had surrendered their bed up to him and found him while they were playing. One of the girls cried at the thought of how they'd found him. Akihito couldn't help but hug the three as tight as he sleepy muscles would allow.

"I'm sorry you had to see that but thank you, you saved my life." The three children were completely smitten.

"Can we play a game?!" The little boy asked, but his sisters seemed unsure with the idea.

"Sure."

"Can you play Aki-kun?" The eldest asked worried.

"Course! Let's play hide and seek!" Akihito said slowly getting up.

"Yay!"

"I'll count! I'm good at counting! I learnt it from school!" The eldest announced before turning and beginning to count. Akihito winked at the two and they dispersed. Slowly he made his way into the next room. It was a small wood house with three small rooms, a bedroom, a kitchen and another small bedroom. They had very little besides the necessary, and the mother was making food in the kitchen.

Akihito snuck in the kitchen and winked to the mother who was surprised to see him up.

"We're playing hide and seek." He whisped. She nodded with a smile, still looking shocked as Akihito ducked down, sneaking into a cupboard and closing it once he was snugly inside.

It was dark. And cramped. Like that suitcase, and the dungeon under the old wood house. His breathing began to speed up. Why did the space seem to get smaller? Why did it feel like his heart was being squished? Too dark, too cramped, too stuffy. Akihito clenched his eyes shut and set his jaw.

"Dear? Takaba Dear? Are you alright?" The cupboard door was opened and Meiko looked in concerned. Akihito shot out like a scared cat and tried to catch his breath, stomach wound burning.

"S-Sorry. That's never happened before."

"You've been through a lot, relax. Here." She passed him a bowel of white rice and chopsticks.

"Thank you, may I hide under the table and eat?" The woman chuckled and nodded.

"Such a sweet child." She mumbled to herself as he crawled under the table, head sticking out as he ate. The rice stuck to his lips like it would a young child's and he gratefully ate. In no time the bowel was empty and he passed it back.

"Thank you very much. I will repay you when I can."

"Oh no please, it's our pleasure."

"Please let me. You've done so much for me I'd feel terrible if I didn't. Your family saved my life." Knowing the stubbornness of young men she nodded with a grateful smile.

"Found you!" The eldest yelled suddenly, popping up beside him with her sister.

"No way! Good job. Let's go look for you little brother." He shuffled out from the table and was about to look with the girls when Meiko regained his attention.

"When will you be returning home? I would offer you a phone but I'm afraid I don't have one."

"As soon as I can."

"Please stay a week to recover, my husband can take you to the train."

"Thank you very much but I should probably return-"

"Please stay Aki!"

"Pweeeees!!" The two girls looked up at him with cute wide eyes.

"Stay please please please!" The boy yelled, popping out from the washing basket in the corner and rushing over to cling to Akihito's leg.

"You can't get any deader in the eyes of those who already think you’re dead." Meiko pointed out. There was no denying her wisdom.

The blond sighed knowing he had been defeated and nodded. Sorry Asami, he'd make him a huge meal as an apology when he returned. He could use a breather from Tokyo's chaos anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is officially a new breed of cockroach.


	4. Chapter 4

The streets of Tokyo flowed with people like a river, barely any space between bodies as they walked. Expensive apartment buildings towered overhead, their windows shining in the setting sun.

As beautiful as the countryside was, this was far more Akihito's scene. He had already seen Kuo and Takato, who had been overjoyed to see him after he wouldn't answer their calls. They had promised to inform his family and job he was fine while he went to sort some other things out. Like a hospital visit, his stomach still burned. Before that though, he had something even more important to do.

Akihito grinned and walked against the crowd faster, ignoring the burn. He could have borrowed Kuo or Takato's phone and called Asami, but seeing the bastard in person was what he wanted to do. Besides, he didn't want either of them armed with Asami's personal number. Anyway, it wasn't like he had Asami's number memorized or anything, and if he did it was because the information was valuable, probably.

His friends had fed and given him better clothes than what Meiko's husband had let him borrow, promising they would also sort out paying the family for everything till he was back at work with money to repay them himself. He had promised to visit the family in a month to settle the kids and parents worry for him. He'd take the clothes, money and a phone for the family then.

Heart pumping he rushed into Asami's apartment building, the tallest of course, and hurried over to the stairs by the lobby.

"Takaba-san?" Akihito turned to the doorman.

"Hey!" Akihito gave him a huge smile and practically skipped over.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked confused.

"I came to see Asami."

"Asami-sama moved out a week ago. You didn't know?" Akihito's face fell and he shook his head.

"I kinda got kidnapped and died." The doorman looked shocked, but quickly recovered, he was talking to the lover of a 'secret' organized-crime lord after all.

"Oh, well I'm glad to see you well Takaba-san."

"Thanks." The man nodded and stood by his station.

"Guess I'll go check Sion then." Akihito mumbled to himself leaving the building, excitement returning as he hurried off, having to clutch his stomach as it began to hurt. He really should go to the hospital, like he promised Meiko, and Kuo, and Takato, but it could wait.

Panting and holding his wound he arrived across the street from the famed Sion. He almost forgot the pain in his stomach he was so relived. Hopefully the guards recognized him.

No such luck. As soon as he stepped on the stairs they blocked his way.

"Members only."

"You guys are new, huh?" The two's gazes didn't waver as they tried to stare him down. "Is Asami or Kirishima here?" One of the guards rose a brow.

"Neither are to be disturbed. Leave now, punk."

"Rude much." Akihito turned as if to leave, then as soon as the guards relaxed he twisted around and bolted between them. Stares were sent his way as he sprinted through the club, followed by the bouncers. Regulars turned back to their conversations, having seen the sight of the blond running around at least once before.

"You're not allowed up there!" Ignoring the guards Akihito ran in the direction of Asami's office.

"Takaba-san?" As he ran all of the old guards recognized him instantly, saying his name in disbelief, thinking they must be seeing a ghost. The bouncers following him were stopped by them and Akihito kept running, slowing down to a walk as he rounded a corner, panting with a stinging gut, but still walking fast as he could towards the big wood doors of Asami's office.

He slowly pushed the doors open silently and looked inside to the figure there.

"Kirishima?" Kirishima froze and slowly turned. He stared at Akihito in disbelief, while the blond smiled and walked inside casually.

"Where’s Asami?"

"Takaba-san..." His plate size eyes ogled down at the blond.

"Yes, I survived, no thanks to you guys. Now where's the bastard?"

"You’re alive." He was still frozen in disbelief. Akihito sighed irritated. Really? That was all he could say?

"Waah!" Akihito yelled out as he was suddenly hugged tightly. That was unexpected. Kirishima had him in such a tight bear hug he felt his stitches would tear.

"O-Ow, s-stop. H-hurts-!" Akihito gasped as he was let go of and his shoulders held.

"Apologies Takaba-san. I'm just so glad you’re alright!" Akihito nodded, still cringing in pain. Kirishima also looked pained actually.

"A-are you okay?" Akihito asked while catching his breath.

"I'm fine Takaba-san." Akihito rose an eyebrow and poked Kirishima's chest, making the man keel over slightly. "I-I just left hospital for shot wounds."

"You got shot!?"

"I'm fine. More importantly we need to get you to Asami-sama."

"Well I tried but the bastards nowhere I look." Akihito mumbled following, Kirishima out of the office.  
"He moved to a new apartment penthouse nearby. I'll arrange for all your things to be brought out of storage once I've delivered you to Asami-sama."

"Storage?"

"When Asami-sama had everything moved he left your things, so I had them moved to storage."

"Bastard leaving my stuff." Akihito mumbled annoyed, grateful Kirishima had the sense to keep it.

"Please don't blame Asami-sama. He has been extremely distraught. Feilong-sama is in wheelchair at the moment because of it."

"Remind me to tell Tao I'm alive and say sorry to Feilong." Kirishima chuckled at this. It was the first time Akihito had seen him in such high spirits.

The two got into Kirishima's car, an expensive looking black BMW.

"I'm glad your back. No one has been able to satisfy Asami-sama, he's been in a dangerous state." Kirishima said, starting the car.

"Ugh. I don't want to hear about Asami fucking random whore-bags." Akihito growled, mood darkening.

"He hasn't been. I meant satisfy in general. You think so lowly of him to do such a thing?"

"It's Asami, bastard will do whatever the fuck he wants."

"True, but I really don't think he wanted to. It was suggested numerous times. Besides, it was rather cruel of you to confess just before dying. You broke him rather well I think."

"How is that cruel!? I was about to die and really emotional! I can say what I want anyway. Who cares about the bastard." Kirishima chuckled, eyes half on the road, half on the boy. The blond was clutching under his ribs, breathing slowly.

"How did you survive?" Kirishima asked whilst running a red light.

"Only one bomb was real. Tore a hole in my stomach, but a farm vet stitched it up for me. I was saved by a rice farming family near the river."

"I'm sure Asami-sama will repay them greatly."

"Ugh, crap. Then they'll think I lied when I said I wasn't yakuza." The man chuckled before noticing red beginning to spread on the boy's shirt under his hand.

"We should get you straight to hospital. Your bleeding." Kirishima pointed out and Akihito looked down. True enough his blood now stained Kuo's shirt. Oops.

"Your fault for hugging me to death. I wanna see Asami first." Kirishima nodded and pressed harder on the pedal, speeding through the busy streets with perfect precision.

The new penthouse was in a quieter part of town with even more expensive apartment high rises and million-dollar shops.

"Ew. I don't like it here. Is this even Tokyo?" Kirishima nodded.

"Rich people buy expensive things when they feel like shit." The guard explained as if talking to a child.

"Please tell me we can move back to the old one soon. This place is weird"

"I'm certain Asami-sama will agree." Kirishima stopped the car in front of the tallest building and passed Akihito a platinum card with numbers on it, Asami's name written below. "Scan it in the elevator. It will take you to the top floor." Of course Asami had the top floor. "Hurry or security will get you. I need to park the car before I get arrested." Akihito nodded and hopped out holding the metal card, rushing off as the black car behind him sped off.

Ignoring the dirty look the doorman gave him he hurried towards the lift, seeing two butch guards already coming his way.

The blond broke into a sprint, instantly holding his stomach and getting blood on the metal card. Hopefully that didn't break it or anything. He quickly scanned it outside the metal doors of the lift and smiled as it was accepted.

"You do not have access to that area!" One of the guards hurrying after him yelled, speeding up as the elevator doors began to shut. Akihito poked out his tongue and held up the card to the two panicked guards as the doors slid to a close.

The blond sighed and slid to the floor, leaning against the mirror walls. The roof and floor were mirrors too. He mentally slapped himself at the thought of sex in there, and denied that he hoped Asami would screw him in there at least once before they left. He shivered involuntarily at the thought.

The red numbers slid upwards on the black screen as the elevator went higher, Akihito becoming very uncomfortable by how the numbers resemble the bombs. At least these numbers went up, not down.

It took longer than he had hoped to arrive, the suspense making him uncomfortable to see the bastard again, trying to ignore the pain of his wound.

He should have run. Asami though he was dead and he had just thrown away any chance of running. He'd been trying to escape so long and when he actually had the chance he didn't realize till now. What an idiot he was, as if Asami even cared about him. Now he'd just go back to being a fuck toy.

The lift doors opened and all his doubt faded. Asami stood some meters away, back to him. He turned, looking shocked at the boy sitting in his elevator, reflected a hundred times over in the mirrors around him. Akihito stared back and waited nervously for the man's reaction, noticing his dishevelled appearance and un-gelled hair. He was even barefoot and in only his black pants, holding a cup full of whisky. The golden eyed man also looked to have lost weight, as Akihito had.

"Am I seeing things?" The man mumbled to himself, giving the whisky a suspicious glance and putting down. Akihito chuckled and stood up, walking into the penthouse as the metal doors shut behind him.

"You’re not seeing thing's, idiot." Asami walked closer slowly still looking out of it, the two never losing eye contact. Akihito's cheeks coloured. The man slowly cupped Akihito's cheek hesitantly and looked down at him closely.

"Akihito?"

"Duh bastard. Not anyone else am I?" Akihito said in all obviousness, trying to hide his smile.

"You’re really here? How?"

"Well if you keep being an idiot I won't be alive long, hurry up and accept I'm alive so we can go to hospital. I got stitched up by a vet who's probably only ever helped a horse have a baby."

"Stitches?" Asami mumbled and looked downward, seeing the blood staining the blue tank top. "You’re alive?"

"You’re a little slow today hu-?-!mmm-" The sudden kiss caught Akihito off guard but he quickly adjusted to the man's desperate lips. The other wrapped his arms around him so tightly he might break, but he never wanted to be held any looser. His hands ran through the short black hair of his lover, touching Asami's neck and face. The yakuza's lips were so hungry they seemed to eat his tongue like it was a raw craving. He was like a starved beast as he began to ravage the blond in the most passionate way. Akihito's feet weren't even touching the ground anymore as Asami lifted the boy above him.

Their lips parted and the two panted, Asami looking up at the boy with a breathless smile and warm gold eyes.

"I told you not to toss my heart around already didn't I? Do you enjoy making me suffer?" He asked, still smiling. Akihito smiled cutely and blushed.

"Only when it shows you care." The man smiled and kissed him softly, whispering between two kisses.

"I love -mm-you-mmmn-too." Akihito grinned and found himself releasing a giggle he was so overjoyed, tears pricking his eyes as he kissed Asami back harder. He was slowly put down on his feet, but never let go of. "Next time let me die for you."

"Never, you stupid bastard. Neither of us is allowed to die ever again." Akihito said strictly, hiding his smile, beginning to notice the stubble on his partner’s chin and the subtle bags under his eyes. He'd had trouble sleeping without him?

Asami chuckled and hugged Akihito around his waist and shoulders.

"Agreed." He kissed Akihito's head and temple, lips trailing back to Akihito's. The blond moaned and let his hands come to rest from being wrapped around his neck to Asami's shoulders. He softly pressed away and the yakuza stopped kissing him, moving his face only an inch away looking confused at Akihito's pained expression.

"The stitch broke." He gasped out holding his stomach. Remembering the wound Asami pulled the boys shirt up, seeing the horrendous looking injury and blood pouring from broken stitches. Surprised, though he knew he shouldn't have been since it was a bomb injury, he lifted Akihito bridal style and took him over to the couch.

"I'll have my home surgeon called immediately." He said pressing a red button on a phone looking rectangle on the desk labelled 'Surgeon'.

"You have a surgeon you can call at any time?" Asami nodded with a chuckle at Akihito's surprised expression as he lowered him down on the white couch.

"I'll get blood on the couch!" Akihito worried as Asami kneeled beside him.

"No matter. I hate it anyway." He kissed Akihito's forehead and the boy let himself relax to the soft warm lips. "I promise I'll fix all this." Asami whispered with his fingers trailing down his neck.

"Don't worry, you’re doing pretty well at that already." Asami smiled softly, letting his head rest on his young lover's chest and sighing. The photographer chuckled and let his hand run through the ebony hair, watching the man's expression closely as his face relaxed and his breathing shallowed. Asami must have been really tired to let himself be so relaxed considering the situation.

"Asami?" His whisper went unanswered as the man slept, leaning on his chest. The boy smiled and rested his head against the arm rest, hand still on Asami's head.

It would all be okay now. Finally, life seemed to have a little more worth. Provided he didn't bleed to death before the surgeon arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA! Hope you liked! Remember to Kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> The alarm tone was The Reckless and the Brave by All Time Low, the song suits Aki's personality so well!


End file.
